lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boromir
Boromir (2978 TE – 26 Lutego 3019 TE)Robert Foster, Encyklopedia Śródziemia, ISBN 978-83-241-4387-0. – syn namiestnika Gondoru Denethora II, starszy brat Faramira, dowódca straży Białej WieżyJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A, Gondor i spadkobiercy Anáriona, Namiestnicy, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012 ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. i jeden z dziewięciu członków Drużyny Pierścienia.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 2: Narada u Elronda, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodził się w 2978 roku Trzeciej Ery, pięć lat przed swoim bratem Faramirem. Bracia kochali się serdecznie, nigdy nie dochodziło między nimi do rywalizacji o łaski ojcowskie. Faramirowi wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek w Gondorze mógł współzawodniczyć z Boromirem. W przeddzień ataku Saurona na Osgiliath bracia mieli sen. Widzieli jak na wschodzie niebo ogarnia mrok i wzbiera się na nim burza. Z kolei na zachodzie dojrzeli blade światło i daleki głos. Głos ten wołał do nich: Znajdź miecz, który był złamany, Imladris kryją go jary Tam lepsza znajdzie się rada Niźli Morgulu czary Tam też się znak ukaże Że bliska już jest godzina... Lśni zguba Isildura- Niziołek się nie ugina. Obaj nie mogli pojąć tych słów, dlatego zwrócili się o pomoc do swojego ojca Denethora. Namiestnik wyjaśnił im, że Imladris to starodawna nazwa w której elfowie nadali dolinie Rivendell. Zrozpaczony Faramir postanowił wyruszyć na północ do domu Elronda półelfa, jednak wyprawa wydawała się być zbyt niebezpieczna, toteż Boromir wziął na siebie to zadanie. Ojciec jego wzdragał się wielokrotnie, nim pozwolił mu ruszyć. Następnego dnia (20 czerwca 3018)J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek B: Kronika lat, Trzecia Era, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. wojska Mordoru uderzyły na Osgiliath. Boromir dowodził obroną ostatniego mostu, zanim nie został zburzony po przejściu ostatnich niedobitków Gondoru. Tylko czterech ludzi zdołało przetrwać: Boromir, Faramir i dwóch towarzyszy, rzucając się do rzeki Anduiny i przepływając ją wpław. Narada u Elronda Wyprawa Boromira do Rivendell rozpoczęła się 4 lipca 3018 roku i trwała sto dziesięć dni. Jakiś czas po jego przybyciu, w domu Elronda odbyła się wielka narada. W trakcie jej trwania Boromir odkrył rozwiązanie zagadki, przedstawił sytuację w jakiej znalazło się królestwo Gondoru na południu i dowiedział się o mocy Jedynego Pierścienia. Zasugerował również wykorzystanie artefaktu przeciwko Władcy Ciemności i prosił o możliwość dostarczenia go do Minas Tirith. Elrond odrzucił jego propozycję, mówiąc że wszystko co za jego sprawą dokonane, obraca się w złe. Drużyna Pierścienia Boromirowi zależało na powrocie do Minas Tirith, lecz zgodził się dołączyć do Drużyny Pierścienia. Celem tej organizacji było zniszczenie Jedynego Pierścienia w ogniu Góry Przeznaczenia w Mordorze, oraz udzielenie pomocy Powiernikowi Pierścienia: Frodo Bagginsowi. Oprócz Boromira z niziołkiem powędrowało siedmiu innych towarzyszy; przedstawicieli Wolnych Ludów Śródziemia.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 3: Pierścień rusza na południe, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Śnieżyca nad Caradhrasem Drużyna wyruszyła z Rivendell o zmroku 25 grudnia 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery. Po kilku tygodniach marszu dotarli go Hollinu, a następnie próbowali przedostać się na drugą stronę Gór Mglistych przez przełęcz Caradhras. Boromir, który wychował się w cieniu Gór Białych i posiadał pewną wiedzę na temat górskich wspinaczek, polecił każdemu członkowi drużyny wziąć na grzbiet wiązkę drewek. To uratowało jego towarzyszy od zamarznięcia podczas śnieżycy nad Caradhrasem. Ostatecznie jednak cała drużyna została zmuszona znaleźć inną drogę, ponieważ przełęcz została zasypana przez śnieg. Następnego dnia Boromir i Aragorn odśnieżyli drogę powrotną i bezpiecznie sprowadzili czterech hobbitów z drużyny z Caradhrasu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 3: Pierścień rusza na południe, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Przeprawa prze Morię Po nieudanej próbie przeprawy przez Przełęcz Czerwonego Rogu, drużyna musiała dokonać wyboru dalszej drogi. Boromir zasugerował przeprawę przez Wrota Rohanu, bród na Isenie, oraz Lebennin. Gandalf odrzucił jego propozycję, wyjaśniając drużynie, że poprzez zdradę Sarumana ziemie Rohanu nie są już bezpieczne. Czarodziej zaproponował przejście przez Morię, co wydawało się jedynym możliwym wyjściem.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 4: Wędrówka w ciemnościach, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Boromir zgodził się na propozycję czarodzieja, jednak u wrót Morii wpadł we wściekłość, ponieważ Gandalf nie znał hasła, które otworzyło by im Drzwi Durina prowadzące do dawnej siedziby krasnoludów. Zażenowany Boromir cisnął z rozmachem kamień w czarną wodę, zalegającą w jeziorze nieopodal bramy Morii. To przebudziło Czatownika, potwora grasującego w głębinach jeziora. Na szczęście drużynie w porę udało uciec się przed napastnikiem do czeluści kopalni Morii. Podczas wędrówki drużyna została zaskoczona przez orków. Jej członkowie schronili się w Sali Mazarbul i odparli atak nieprzyjaciół. W trakcie starcia Boromir zatrzasnął drzwi do komnaty własnym ciałem, a potem zaklinował odłamkami mieczy i kołkami. Po ucieczce z komnaty Drużyna Pierścienia udała się w stronę mostu Khazad-dûm. Byli ścigani przez Balroga i orków. W trakcie pościgu Boromir wyciągnął swój oprawiony w srebro róg i wydobył z niego dźwięk, który przeraził gobliny. Kiedy jednak echo rogu umilkło, wrogowie znów ruszyli naprzód.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 5: Most w Khazad-dûm, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Na moście Khazad-dûm dopadł ich Balrog. Gandalf stanął na środku budowli zagradzając potworowi przejście. W trakcie starcia Boromir i Aragorn z okrzykami bitewnymi rzucili się aby pomóc czarodziejowi. On jednak w tym momencie smagnął most swoją różdżką, burząc go tuż u stóp Balroga. Potwór runął z okropnym wrzaskiem naprzód, spychając z mostu również Gandalfa. Boromir i Aragorn ledwie uciekli przed zapadającą się konstrukcją.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 5: Most w Khazad-dûm, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Pobyt w Lothlórien Po śmierci Gandalfa w Morii Aragorn zaproponował drużynie udanie się do Lórien. Początkowo Boromir sprzeciwił się jego propozycji, ponieważ w tradycji Gondoru kraina Lothlórien cieszy się złą sławą. Niewielu z tych co weszło do Złotego Lasu już z niego powróciło. Aragorn zdołał go jednak przekonać do zmiany zdania.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 6: Lothlórien, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Drużyna Pierścienia została ciepło powitana w królestwie Galadrieli i Celeborna. Po miesięcznym pobycie w krainie elfów, przychodzi czas pożegnania. Każdy członek drużyny opuszczający Lórien otrzymał dar od pani Galadrieli. Darem dla Boromira był pas ze złota.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 8: Pożegnanie z Lórien, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Wielka Rzeka Drużyna otrzymała od elfów z Lórien trzy łodzie, którymi mieli spłynąć rzeką Anduiną na południe. Boromir dzielił łódź z Merrym i Pippinem. Dwaj hobbici czuli się w swojej łodzi nieswojo, ponieważ Boromir to mruczał coś do siebie, to gryzł paznokcie, jakby gnębiły go jakieś niepokoje. Czasem chwytał za wiosła i doganiał łódź Aragorna. Pippin siedzący na dziobie dostrzegał w jego oczach dziwny błysk, kiedy rycerz spoglądał na Froda.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 9: Wielka Rzeka, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. ]Po kilku dniach rejsu Boromir zaproponował porzucenie łodzi i udanie się na południowy zachód do Rzeki Entów, a następnie prosto do Gondoru. Pomysł wydawałby się być dobry, lecz Frodo nie chciał wybierać drogi do Minas Tirith. Śmierć Boromira Po dziesięciu dniach spływu Drużyna Pierścienia dotarła do Nen Hithoel. W pobliżu mieściła się dawna strażnica Gondoru: Amon Hen. Był to czas decyzji Powiernika Pierścienia, który miał przesądzić o losach wyprawy. Frodo miał do wyboru: ruszyć prosto do Mordoru, lub udać się do Minas Tirith. Aragorn dał mu czas do namysłu w samotności. Hobbit oddalił się nieco od kompanii, a Boromir podążył za nim.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga Druga, Rozdział 10: Rozstanie, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Rycerz próbował nakłonić Froda do wykorzystania Jedynego Pierścienia przeciwko Sauronowi. Niziołek pamiętał jednak słowa Elronda i nie zamierzał oddawać skarbu Boromirowi. Wówczas gondorczyk wpadł w szał i postanowił siłą odebrać Frodowi pierścień. Powiernik zdołał uciec przed gniewnym rycerzem, który przeklął jego i rasę hobbitów. Jakiś czas później Boromir żałował swych słów i czynów. Drużyna wypytywała go o zdarzenia, do jakich doszło pod nieobecność Froda. Boromir mógł odpowiedzieć im tylko tyle, że niziołek zbiegł. Merry i Pippin pobiegli szukać kuzyna, podobnie uczynił Sam Gamgee. Aragorn polecił Boromirowi chronić niziołków. Kiedy ich odnalazł, byli otoczeni przez zgraję orków. Boromir zabił wielu napastników, lecz wciąż przybywali nowi. Głos jego rogu dotarł do uszu Aragorna. Dźwięk rogu słabł z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu zamarł i dało się słyszeć tylko wrzaski orków. Kiedy strażnik dotarł na miejsce ujrzał Boromira. Ostrze jego miecza było strzaskane tuż przed rękojeścią, zaś róg pęknięty na dwoje. Dookoła leżało przynajmniej dwudziestu martwych napastników. Tuż przed śmiercią wyjawił Aragornowi próbę pozyskania pierścienia od Froda. Poinformował strażnika również o porwaniu niziołków przez nieprzyjaciół. Boromir uśmiechnął się słabo po czym zmarł. Taki był koniec dziedzica Denethora.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dwie Wieże, Księga Trzecia, Rozdział 1: Pożegnanie Boromira, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Następstwa Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli postanowili godnie pochować Boromira. Nie mogli jednak marnować zbyt wiele czasu na usypywanie kurhanu. Dlatego ciało poległego włożyli do łodzi, razem z jego mieczem i rogiem i powierzyli Anduinie. 29 lutego (trzy dni po śmierci Boromira) Faramir ujrzał łódź z ciałem Boromira dryfującą w dół rzeki. Charakterystyka Boromir był rosłym mężczyzną, o pięknych i szlachetnych rysach twarzy, długich, czarnych włosach i siwych oczach. Był podobny do ojca z urody i dumy, lecz z niczego więcej. Przypominał bardziej króla Eärnura. Interesowało go wojenne rzemiosło, nie czuł zamiłowania do starych ksiąg, chociaż lubił słuchać opowieści o dawnych bitwach. Etymologia Boromir otrzymał imię po Boromirze, namiestniku Gondoru. Boromir to imię zaliczane do form mieszanych, zawierających słowa pochodzące z Quenyi i Sindarinu.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek F, Języki i ludy trzeciej ery, Ludzie, Muza SA, Warszawa 2012 ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Kreacje w adaptacjach Władca Pierścieni (1978) Głosu Boromirowi użyczył Michael Graham Cox. Jego wygląd został zainspirowany stereotypowym obrazem wikinga. Nosi na sobie futrzaną tunikę, rogaty hełm. Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) Postać Boromira pojawia się w trzyczęściowej adaptacji filmowej Petera Jacksona. Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (2001) Rolę Boromira odtwarza aktor Sean Bean. W przeciwieństwie do książki, postać ta ginie pod koniec pierwszej części, przeszyta strzałami wodza Uruk-hai, Lurtza. Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże (2002) W edycji rozszerzonej tego filmu ukazano niewystępującą w książce scenę. Boromir ogłasza ludziom z Gondoru odbicie Osgiliath z rąk orków. Po udanym przemówieniu udaje się do ojca i brata. Denethor informuje go o odnalezieniu Jedynego Pierścienia i radzi mu ruszyć do Rivendell na naradę. Boromir żegna Faramira, po czym odjeżdża konno na północ. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (2003) Scena śmierci Boromira ukazana jest podczas gdy Pippin wyjaśnia namiestnikowi Gondoru okoliczności śmierci jego syna. W edycji rozszerzonej podczas rozmowy z Faramirem, Denethorowi ukazuje się wizja Boromira, kroczącego dumnie w stronę ojca. Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (gra z 2002 roku) James Horan udziela głosu Boromirowi. Jego śmierć nie jest dokładnie ukazana. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie (2004) Boromir jest bohaterem, możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji Gondoru. Pojawia się również w kampanii sił dobra. W grze może przetrwać atak orków na Amon Hen i walczyć w Oblężęniu Helmowego Jaru, a także w późniejszych wydarzeniach Wojny o Pierścień. ]] Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II (2006) Boromir jest bohaterem, tym razem możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji ludzi zachodu. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Gracz może spotkać Boromira w Rivendell, a później w Lothlórien i na Amon Hen. Ma on pewien udział w zadaniach. Władca Pierścieni: Podbój (2009) Boromir pojawia się jako grywalna postać po zakupie pakietu DLC o nazwie ''Heroes & Maps Pack. LEGO Władca Pierścieni (2012) Minifigurka Boromira jest dołączona do zestawu LEGO ''Kopalnie Morii. ''Figurka tej postaci występuję również w grze o tym samym tytule. Bibliografia de:Boromir en:Boromir es:Boromir fr:Boromir it:Boromir II la:Boromir, filius denethoris II ru:Боромир Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyna Pierścienia Kategoria:Gondorczycy Kategoria:Ofiary sił zła Kategoria:Ofiary Sarumana Kategoria:Dúnedainowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ród Húrina z Emyn Arnen